The Jedi Master Series: 1 Reunion
by xExiledJedix
Summary: Satine returns into Obi-Wan's life, sparking a flame back into their relationship. But an old enemy lies in wait for them both... I do not own any of the characters! Please review! Obi/Satine, Anakin/Padme.
1. Attack on Corusant

**ATTACK ON CORUSANT**

The ship was cruising slowly towards the planet, its massive engines humming loudly amongst the smaller ships that escorted it from all sides. Slowly, the ship entered the atmosphere of Corusant, filtering through the rain clouds. The one day she had to arrive, and it was raining. The landing platform was clear, guards waiting for the ship to land, bearing its precious cargo, guns held in hand, as though anticipating an attack to occur. Inside the ship, the captain approached the small room, where the duchess sat, unaware of her arrival, accompanied by her advanced guard. This was a crucial moment.

The doors slid open, and, bowing quickly, the captain said, "My lady, we have arrived"

The woman stood, her pale blue eyes searching his pale face, making his gaze away. "Thank you," She said her voice full of tiredness and anguish. "I hope this trip does not end as badly as it did last time"

"We have men on the platform, and patrol ships circling the perimeter as we speak my lady," The captain said, trying to keep in step with the tall woman.

"That may not be enough," Satrine said sadly, "I know who it is that is trying to kill me. After what had occurred with the Mandalorians, I believe that they are the ones who are behind these recent failures." She stopped to stare at her reflection; a lock of her light hair was loose, and it was starting to annoy her. "Madine!"

"Yes my lady?" Her handmaiden asked, her scarlet robes reflecting the light in the ceiling.

"Tell the pilot to power down, I do not think we are going to get attacked on this planet at least."

"Yes My lady,"

Satrine continued towards the ramp, which was being lowered for her as she moved to it. The captain saluted her, before leading her down the ramp, towards a squad of clones that had just arrived. One held a large sheet over his head, and he ran to her instantly, covering her with the sheet in order to shelter her from the rain. "My lady," The clone captain saluted.

"Captain Rex," Satrine nodded, "Long time no see,"

"Yes my lady." He answered, walking her towards the transport. "As you can see, we have taken extreme precautions to ensure your safety, and you are to meet with the Chancellor immediately."

"Tell the Chancellor I have other priorities at this present moment." Satrine commanded him, but her eyes softened. There was one person she wished to see most of all during her time on Corusant. "I have an appointment with the Jedi order."

"With all due respect, my lady," Rex said, a note of annoyance in his voice, "I need to take you to the Chancellor before you do anything else, because the Council are awaiting your arrival to discuss your arrangements."

"They can wait." Satrine waited for the captain to open the door for the transport. "I need to see someone just now."

"My lady," Her captain said, his voice echoing the annoyance of the clone captain next to her. "I know I am only just a captain, but I believe we should meet with the Chancellor before we do anything else; he has special arrangements for you concerning your protection and quarters."

"That does not concern me."

"My lady," Rex suddenly said, "The person you wish to see will be there too, because he is part of the council. He is making special arrangements for your protection too, and it would be wise for you to go. Besides," Rex smiled, "General Kenobi would be ecstatic to see you again."

Ah that name. How she loved that name. She made to board the ship.

Suddenly, the ship exploded in her face, causing her to fly back. Instantly, the clones were in chaos, guns raised and firing at an unseen enemy. Satrine kept down; she ruled long enough to know that to stand when being shot at was suicide. "TARGET FLEEING!" Someone shouted above her head, "Get the duchess to safety! Move!"

Satrine felt herself get picked up by someone, and led, no pulled towards a gunship waiting not far away. "Go my lady!" Rex told her, but Satrine wasn't listening. Her eyes had found the scattered bodies, including that of her handmaidens. Then, the vomit seemed to rise up in her throat, and she indicated the nearest rounded object. Rex seized a metal bowl, and handed it to her. "Now, let's get to the senate building, before anything else happens."

Obi-Wan had never hoped to be in the senate building again today. He was tired and hungry all at once, and Mace Windu could sense that. You didn't need to come today he had said to him.

It doesn't matter, Obi-Wan had told him on the way over, I am a council member, and I need to be here, whether I like it or not.

After that, Mace had not said anything more to him.

Obi-Wan entered the Chancellor's office, not surprised to see Anakin and Senator Amidala standing at his desk. Yoda was perched on a small seat, and the other members either stood or sat in the comfy couches surrounding the table. Anakin caught his master's eyes, and turned towards him, and for the first time, Obi-Wan saw Ahsoka, standing rubbing her eyes, just as tired as he was. The young Togruta had grown slightly through the years, and her head-tails were slightly longer, yet she still looked young. She saw him and smiled warily. Obi-Wan returned it, before moving to stand with Shaak Ti, a fully grown Togruta. "Master Kenobi," She nodded.

"Master Ti," He croaked. Her black eyes pierced his own, but he never let his gaze falter. Finally, she spoke, "I would have preferred my lie-in today, and, by how you appear just now, so would you."

"I guess so," Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, turning to survey the room. "I could do with something strong in caffeine now, just to wake me up."

"I take it your clock is still in Alderaan time?" Adi Gallia smiled.

"I expect so."

There was silence, as the chancellor's desk beeped. Palpatine was starting to get on in his years, his gnarled hands shook slightly as he pressed a button on his desk, and spoke with a weary voice, full with age. "Yes?"

"That's the Duchess Party here sir," Rex's voice floated from the other end.

"Good, send them in."

The doors slid open, and about ten clones walked in, escorting, to Obi-Wan's utter shock, a very tired looking, but still pretty, Duchess Satrine. Her eyes caught his, and she smiled. Next to him, he felt Anakin give him a nudge, before giving him a toothy smile.

"Hey Obi-Wan, it's your girlfriend!" He whispered in his ear.


	2. Meetings and Plans

**MEETINGS AND PLANS**

He was hurt so badly by the funeral. His brother, killed by a jedi, trying to prove to his father that he was worthy of ruling the Mandalorians. Now, the man sat next to his brother's tomb, holding the gun that once belonged to him.

The very gun he had tried to use to kill the Jedi.

The man stood tall, wiping his dark eyes clear from his tears. Revenge would be sweet and rich to him. Tying the gun around his belt, he turned and left the tomb, almost running down the muddy hill; the rain season had come again to his planet.

His father was the leader of the Mandalorians. A wise, yet brutal man, he had forced his children to learn to fight proud against the jedi, slaughtering them and taking their weapons, dragging their bodies onto the fresh-hold and throwing them on the ground at the man's feet, before slitting their throat in front of everyone, even the children. Today, Mardan hoped to achieve this goal, by proving he was worthy of this title as a Jedi slayer, and as a leader like his brother.

"_Typical" His brother told him, as he saw the mess his room was in now. "Very typical Marden." The young boy sniggered._

"_I'm sowy," Marden begged, holding his doll closer. "I just had to try and find the jedi."_

"_I understand Marden," His brother laughed, reaching down and lifting him up. "Now, why would the jedi be hiding in here?"_

"_They stole Kammy," Marden indicated the doll, "And I showed them what I would do if they did that again!"_

He would show them _all_ what would happen. Starting with the Duchess, and then the jedi. He prowled around the tents; heading towards his father's trying to ignore the sniffing of the slaves as they suffered at the hands of his men. Marden ignored one togruta as he seized his ankles.

"Please," He begged, his head blooded and scared. "Have mercy!"

"You are slaves, and mercy is not something I do best," Marden spat at him, kicking him away. He opened the flaps into the tent, ignoring the blood-retching screams of the togruta as the Mandalorian soldier whipped him bare. "Father," Madran spoke harshly, staring at the old man seated in the wooden seat. "The attempt failed again." His father stared up at him, his dark eyes full of rage and fire. His gnarled hands clutched the wooden arms angrily, as he spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That is to be expected from you, Marden. If your brother was alive, he would have the job done by now." Keish snarled.

"My brother, your son, is lying in the ground because of what you did, and what that jedi did."

Keish stood, his old bones cracking, and seized Marden's shirt, slamming his face against the table, "And I expect better respect from you, whether or not you are my son or not!" He spat at his ear, "And I want this jedi, Kenobi, dead at my feet in a week!" He released Marden's head, wiping his blooded hands on his cloak. "In fact, bring him to me, alive, I want the courtesy of seeing the light's fade from his eyes."

Marden held his thumping head in one hand, staring at his father. To capture a jedi would be hard, if not impossible, without a large squad of men. They just didn't have those resources anymore, since the clones killed all their best men. "I'll do it father," Marden hissed, "I want the pleasure of killing this jedi myself,"

"No, you are weak and pathetic, unlike me and your brother," Keish turned on him again, "And I know I will not fail so easily. Head to Corusant, I want you to find anything to do with this jedi; I want to know who he meets, his friends are, where he sleeps, everything!"

Obi-Wan lay in his bed that night, hands on the back of his head, staring at the ceiling with mixed emotions. Satine, back. Could this day get any more interesting? No, he thought to himself, smiling, I'm over her now. We broke our vow to each other, for the good of the war. He lay on his side. All those memories. His eyes caught the clock on his bedside table.

2.40 am.

He had been lying in his bed for three hours, and still had not fallen to sleep. Every time he tried, he could hear her voice echoing on the walls, and it _hurt_. It hurt because he knew they would not be together, but could not be apart. Still, he thought, could be worse. And he swore at one point today, when he was walking next to her, escorting her to her new chambers, she had touched his hand, almost wishing to hold it in her own. The problem was he was carrying Yoda on his back. He sat up in his bed, ignoring his messy look. Maybe Anakin could help him with this?

Pulling on a light gown, he headed towards the living area down those familiar spiral stairs, not surprised that Ahsoka was asleep on the couch, the remote to the Holo on the floor, just below her hand. Pausing to watch her, Obi-Wan pulled a blanket that he kept in the cupboard (Anakin use to camp downstairs when he couldn't sleep) and pulled it over her, tucking her in. Ahsoka mumbled something, and twisted around in the blanket, still asleep. Obi-Wan left her.

Unsurprising, Anakin was in the kitchen, looking tired, and wearing similar clothes to Obi-Wan. "And what are you doing up at this hour?" He asked Obi-Wan tiredly.

"Couldn't sleep," He answered, flicking the switch on the kettle, deciding to make himself a cup of tea.

"Still thinking about your girlfriend?" Anakin chortled, shovelling a handful of cereal in his mouth.

"Shut up," Obi-Wan smirked, pulling the cereal box out of his hands. "And I don't think Ahsoka and I would love to be eating your germs in the morning would I like to add," He waved the box in Anakin's face.

"I was hungry! And I still am!" Anakin moaned. "Honestly, half the time, I think you starve yourself. There's nothing here!"

"That's because you eat anything I have in my cupboard after I had just stacked them you numbskull!" Obi-Wan laughed, filling his cup with hot water. Now, what tea to have, normal, or exotic? He smiled. Exotic would be good. Taking out the sachet of Red flower and honey from his _own_ store (It looked a bit empty, and Anakin looked guilty at that point) he dipped it in his boiling water. "And why is your padawan still up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Anakin answered, "So I said she can bunk with us tonight, if that's okay."

"Of course." Obi-Wan said automatically, "Just, make sure she gets to her lessons on time. She's picked a few of your bad habits at being late for her classes. I swear, she's been late to mine five times this week." Obi-Wan taught meditation and force-contact, which he enjoyed. Anakin shrugged, "Can't help that," He said. Stretching, he yawned, "I'll head for the hills I think."

"And take your padawan to the spare room, before she falls off the couch." He was right; Ahsoka looked ready to fall of the couch, her top half hanging over the edge slightly. Anakin slowly lifted her into his arms, and took her upstairs, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the kitchen. He watched them go, suddenly longing for his own padawan again.

The next morning, he was late for his council meeting. As always, they started without him. This sometimes infuriated him, because he hated missing anything important, like the Outer-rim battles that were still raging at this present moment. As he blundered into the council room, he was surprised to see no-one around. Was it cancelled?

"Right you are, master Kenobi," Yoda whispered, sitting in his meditative pose on his seat.

"Why was it cancelled? And why was I not notified?"

Yoda turned his green eyes to him, "Cancelled, because the Chancellor had wished to speak to some members about recent incidents it was." He turned his stick in his hands. Obi-Wan wandered to his seat, and sat, staring at the little green creature with respect. "Talk to you alone, I wanted to." Yoda added. "A mission, I have for you."

"For me?"

"Surprised you seem."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, confusion obviously plain in his eyes; he was suppose to be off-duty just now, and was not ready to go on a mission for another week or so.

"Your mission, to protect Duchess Satine it is."

Great.

"Report to her now you will," Yoda continued, standing slightly. "And report to her every day you will. Protect her against these animals, you will."

"Master Yoda, please. I can't." Obi-Wan said automatically. He just couldn't. Protecting Satine would bring back those old memories of having picnics on her planet, and nearly getting mauled by the mandalorians. "The last time, I ended up in care for two weeks!"

"More careful, you will have to be then Obi-Wan, hm?" Yoda sniggered, "Know she has feelings for you, I do. And know you do as well."


	3. Obi Wan and Satine

**OBI-WAN AND SATINE**

The elevator rose slowly, as Obi-Wan focused on what he needed to do. This was going to be _so_ awkward when she sees him. Really awkward. Staring at his reflection in the window, he tried to sort his messy hair, and brush the front of his tunic down. Noticing how dust his sabre hilt was, he took it from his belt and slowly rubbed his sleeve on it, in a vain attempt to clean it. Goodness, even Anakin could keep his sabre hilt cleaner than him.

The doors slid open, revealing a grand hallway heading into a massive seating area with a joint kitchen. Feeling a sense of Da ja vu, Obi-Wan wandered into the hallway, wandering where the kriff everyone was. Suddenly, a very tall senate guard appeared in front of his face, causing him to nearly walk right into him.

"General Kenobi?" He demanded in a harsh, holding his gun a little higher.

"Yes, Master Yoda sent me to see the Duchess."

"Come through, the Duchess is waiting on her balcony." The guard said huffily. Obi-Wan suddenly had a feeling that this man didn't like jedi very much. "I'm captain Argin."

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself, since you know my name." Obi-Wan commented.

"I guess not. By the way, how shall I introduce you?" Captain Argin retorted, hoisting his gun higher up his arm. "Wait here jedi."

Instantly, Obi-Wan tensed up; he didn't like being referred to in that way. "When I am here," He said instantly, anger plain in his voice. "You refer to me as 'General', or Master Kenobi. Is that understood?"

"Yes general." Argin apologized. "Wait here." He disappeared towards the balcony, where Obi-Wan could plainly see Satine and two of her handmaids sitting near the fountain. Obi-Wan turned away, staring at the pictures that lined the wall; he had forgotten how interested Satine was into art. She had tried to teach him, but his was nothing compared to her own art.

"Obi-Wan?" A familiar voice sounded from behind him. He turned.

Satine was standing just feet away from him, wearing her midnight blue dress and matching ear rings. Her hair was fashioned into its usual style, and her headdress sparkled in the evening light. "Obi-Wan," She repeated, smiling.

He bowed briefly, and took her hand, shaking it. She nearly didn't let go, until he managed to squeeze it out of her grip. "My lady." He said automatically.

"Obi, how many times have I told you to call me Satine?" She laughed, ignoring her handmaids as they passed them.

"At least one more time." Obi-Wan smiled. They sat. "So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, apart from protecting me, uncovering this mystery." Satine answered, accepting a drink from one of her maids. Obi-Wan took his own cup from the maid. "Have you had any idea who could be behind all these attacks?"

"I have none." Obi-Wan admitted. "I need to investigate these attempts, but it seems you are not the only one that is getting the attempts too; I have as well." Only yesterday, he had narrowly escaped a bomb explosion set just feet away from him, and the day before, someone shot at him when he was teaching, smashing the window behind him and hitting the wall behind one of his students, making them all scream. Whoever was behind these attempts was also desperate to kill him too. "But I assure you that I will not leave your side tonight, just in case."

"Thank you Obi-Wan," Satine smiled, placing a hand on his. "I really appreciate this."

Obi-Wan placed his other hand on hers, and smiled back. Suddenly, he was kissing her. He didn't know why, but he felt _warm_. Her hand touched the side of his face, but he suddenly pulled away. "No," he told himself loudly, "No I can't."

"I'm sorry," Satine cried, standing up. "I shouldn't have done that; we are meant to be professionals. Why did I just do that?!"

Obi-Wan stood instantly and pulled her close. "It was my fault Satine. I should be apologizing, not you." He rested his chin on the top of her head.

Satine pulled her head from under his chin. "Your heart is beating slowly." She placed her hand on his chest, and he could feel his own heart beating through her hand. "I had best retire." Satine finally said, removing her hand from his chest. "I shall see you in the morning, I hope?"

"I am always here. I'm staying here tonight."

She smiled, and left him standing, watching her. His com link suddenly beeped loudly, causing him to jump. "Kenobi here."

"Hey master," Anakin's voice issued excitedly from the other side. "Turn the holo-vision on! We're on the news!"

"I really don't care if I'm on or not."

"Where are you?" Anakin demanded.

"At Satine's" Obi-Wan answered, sitting down on the couch.

"TOLD YOU!" Ahsoka's voice shouted from the other end, causing Anakin to shout, "Enough Snips!"

"Control your padawan Anakin." Obi-Wan commanded instantly, but he couldn't help but smile. "I'm staying here tonight, just in case something happens."

"Alright master," And suddenly Anakin's voice sounded mischievous. "Don't do anything you'll regret afterwards." Already done that, Obi-Wan thought sadly. "Such as kiss, or do anything adulty."

"Thanks Anakin," Obi-Wan grimaced.

And, before Anakin logged off, Obi-Wan could hear Ahsoka say, "What do you mean by Adulty?"

Marden smiled slightly at his reflection. This mission was suicidal, very suicidal. Impersonating a Senate Guard was one thing, but fooling even the great General Kenobi was another. He was having concerns up until the jedi stepped over the fresh-hold.

He was not what he had expected. He was tall, and jedi-like, but he looked _young_. Sure he was sporting a small beard and had short hair, but he looked young. Yet, when he spoke, he had the voice of someone older. So, this was Kenobi. How interesting. After a brief argument about names and such, Marden had left him. How interesting, what was the jedi here for? Suddenly, he remembered that, according to the senate guard's command, he was on guard duty for the Duchess tonight. This would make the killing easier. And if he managed to bring the jedi to his father, injured, he would be more likely to be given a reward.

Such as respect. He turned back to face the Duchess and the Jedi.

He blinked.

They were_ kissing_?

How unusual. He saw the Jedi push her away, say something, and they hugged slightly. Marden felt a smile play onto his lips. His father would find this interesting indeed. He turned away, and pulled out his miniature hologram device. His father's image appeared on the device. "Yes!" He snarled.

"I have some information concerning the Jedi called Kenobi."

He was sleeping. She had just gotten up that morning, a little early. Satine watched him sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling, his knee balanced against the edge of the couch, his arm over his head. Satine sat by his head, and stroked his forehead softly. She leaned over, and kissed his lips. Obi-Wan woke instantly, and placed his hand on her cheek. She pulled away, before asking, "Breakfast?"


	4. Marden vs Obi Wan

**MARDEN VS OBI-WAN**

Anakin woke that morning to still find Obi-Wan's room empty, bed done and tidy. He stared at the empty room with worry. Maybe he had decided to stay at Satine's, but he would have said if he was. Anakin stared around the tidy apartment with horror; it was never this tidy!

Ahsoka was perched on a stool, wearing her pink pyjamas, eating a piece of toast ladled with jam. She smiled at him through a mouth full and pointed at a note on the table. "Fo' you, fro' mas' Kenobi!" She said her mouth full.

"Thanks Snips." Anakin said, lifting the note. It was already opened. "Did you open this?!"

"Of course!"

"What if it was something private?" Anakin blurted out at her, "Would I read your mail?"

The young togruta shivered at this thought. "No,"

"Well then, don't read mine!"

Ahsoka gave him a glowering stare, before continuing with her toast. "Padme called by the way."

"Really?" Anakin perked up; he hadn't been home for a few days now. "What was she wanting?"

"I got an ear-full before she realised it was me," Ahsoka retorted, ""Why did you not come home last night?!" "Where have you been, and why the heck were you there?!"" Ahsoka jumped off the stool. "I tried to calm her down, but she kept coming." She gave him a piercing blue stare, "I think you better call her." And she was off, heading back up the stairs and straight into the bathroom.

"Don't use all the hot water!" Anakin yelled after her. He opened the note.

_Anakin,_

_I'm away out the whole day, so I'm not going to be at the temple. I have a list of things I need you to do, which is on the other side of this not. MAKE SURE YOU DO THEM AND NOT AHSOKA!_

_If you need me, just buzz me on the comm. Link._

_Obi-Wan_

_P.S Make sure you do the things, I'll know if Ahsoka did it._

Anakin turned the note over, to find the biggest list in his life. It was all basic things like stack the washer, and clean the benches, but it got worse. Most of it involved marking some padawan's papers, and appointments that needed cancelled. He groaned. He was definitely not going to see Padme today. Maybe Ahsoka could handle the cancellations, and he could do everything else. At that moment, there was a buzzing sound from the other side of the room; the contact phone was ringing. Walking slowly towards it, he picked it up with his robotic arm.

"Kenobi residence, Anakin Skywalker speaking how may I help you?"

"And where the heck have you been last night?!" Padme's voice rang through his ear.

Obi-Wan was dismissed early today after breakfast. He had no recollection of falling asleep on the couch until he woke up that morning. He remained in the Duchess' apartment though, just to clean himself spotless and sort himself out. After he had showered and dressed, he left her alone to get ready for her meeting at the senate. He knew he was disobeying Yoda's order, because he was to watch her every move, but he was sure she would not like him watching, and he was going to the senate building anyway, so it was convenient. As he sat on the transport, he kept gazing around; he just had that feeling that something bad was going to happen. Satine seemed to notice his nervousness, and eyed him with worry. "Don't worry," She said to him, "We're protected by three gunships."

"Won't stop them,"

"Why are you going to the senate anyway?"

"I have a meeting with Senator Amidala, because she has some information for the order."

Satine pursed her lips at this, making him saying instantly, "We're not together, don't worry about it."

"That's good." Satine said her hands still on her lap. Obi-Wan had the sudden urge to take her hands with his own, but resisted. He gazed out the window, surveying the traffic amongst the building. He suddenly remembered a time when Anakin was younger and still his apprentice.

"_Can't we fly them master?" He asked._

_The older man laughed, before saying, "No Annie, you won't see over the handles yet. Besides, you need a licence to drive one of these" He indicated the speeder, built for the order. Anakin stared at it, before saying, "Can you take me out in it master? So I can get use to it?"_

_Obi-Wan laughed loudly, "Not yet. Not until you're thirteen."_

"_Just one ride master!" Anakin begged him. "Please?"_

"_Alright, just one ride."_

"Are you okay Obi? You look odd." Satine asked, worry in her delicate voice.

"I'm fine." He answered. He stroked his beard again, a frown appearing on his face. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable, and that feeling he got rose up in his chest; that feeling of worry, and danger. He suddenly got up, his ears listening intently. "Something is wrong." He muttered, and, as he turned, he cried, "GET DOWN!"

A blast struck the ship with so much force he was thrown onto the floor. Satine reached down instantly and grabbed his tunic from behind, but she fell too. The ship rocked, and they were flung against the wall. "Satine," He rasped, "Hold onto me" Her hands held his armour tight, as the ship lurched again. A fire was rising from the engine room, smoke billowing into their area. Obi-Wan reached up to the switch above him, hoping his arms were long enough to reach.

The ship lurched and crumbled as it struck the ground. They were flung apart, landing awkwardly at different points in the shuttle. Obi-Wan could feel blood running down his face from his head, and his leg, injured a while ago on Geonosis, ached again. Finally, the ship stopped, and he looked up. "Satine," he groaned, "Where...are...you?"

"Over here," Her voice issued through the rubble. Her hand caught his; "Hold on," She was pulling him the shuttle, out onto the street, where fire shuttles were starting to gather. Obi-Wan touched his injured leg, hoping it wasn't broken. "Are you injured?" Satine asked him.

"No, nothing too serious." He answered, coughing from the smoke.

"Well, your injuries are going to get much worse when I'm through with you jedi!" A harsh voice sounded.

A man with dark skin and hair stood not too far away, tattoos visible on his skin. Obi-Wan recognised him instantly; he was the guard that had given him cheek yesterday. And he was holding a sabre. "You will come with me, both of you," He snarled, "Or I'll drag you to my father dead."

Obi-Wan stood up, trying to keep his weight off his leg, "And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Marden, and you murdered my brother!" The man yelled, raising the sabre above his head. Obi-Wan shoved Satine to the ground and ignited his own. He parried the blow, causing an ache to rise through his leg. "DIE JEDI!"

Obi-Wan pushed him away, assuming his stance as the untrained man readied himself once again. He prayed that his Sonseru techniques were not going to be affected by his injured leg, as he parried another blow. Obi-Wan felt the anger ebbing from the man, and he came close to his face. Before Obi-Wan could do anything, the man head-butted him, causing him to crash to the ground, his light sabre spinning off into the gathering crowd. The man raised his sabre, ready to sink it into his heart. Obi-Wan felt his martial art skills kick in, as he kicked the man behind the knees, before twisting his legs around and causing him to fall. Obi-Wan stood, and using the force, called his sabre back into his hand. It came, ignited, and he brought it crashing down onto the man's own, as he lay there. A shot sounded through the air, distracting him, and causing the man to kick him in the stomach. Rolling back onto his knees, Obi-Wan watched as the man ran into the crowd. Turning to Satine, who was surrounded by clones, he yelled, "STAY HERE!"

"General," A clone said, sounding urgent, "The shot was from a mandalorian."

"They're working together!" Satine yelled at him, holding an injured clone in her arms. "Please be careful!"

Obi-Wan took off into the crowd, running after the man (Marden?), darting through the crowd and forcing the on-lookers away. He could see them ahead, a mandalorian and the other, rushing into an alleyway.

_Stop._

Obi-Wan stopped just short of the alleyway, sabre held on his hand, as he stared at the dark alley.

_Please don't. It's a trap. Cut off the retreat and attack. Once occupied, the other will pierce your heart._

I have no choice, he thought, if I don't capture them, they'll come back and try to kill me and Satine. He slowly walked into the alleyway.

He would've ignited his sabre if it would not give up his location, but the dark was coming in around him, reminding him of the nest of Gundarks he had managed to fall into. This was definitely a trap. Obi-Wan turned to leave, when it happened.

Pain. Pain beyond imagining. His shoulder was in agony.

"Anakin," he said hoarsely, "Anakin...help...me."

He pressed a button on his comm. Link, sending a pulse out into the air. Being the master of a mechanic was helpful sometimes. He fell to the ground. His head was killing him now. He could hear two people coming up behind him. It was the two mandalorian's. One had a gun; smoking from the shot that had caught his shoulder, the other had binders. This was it, he was the prisoner now. He waited.

Shots suddenly erupted through the air, and they were gone. "General!" A voice sounded in his head. Someone turned him over. "Over here General Skywalker!"

He was swimming out of consciousness. His vision was blurring.

A softer hand touched his uninjured shoulder.

"It's alright master," Ahsoka's voice sounded in his head. "We're here." Someone was helping him onto a stretcher, but he couldn't tell who.

And when he woke, he was lying in a medic bed.


	5. Concerning Padawans and Masters

**CONCERNING PADAWANS AND MASTERS**

Dooku was a man of wealth and power in the Separatist alliance. Keish had always admired that man for what he was trying to do; rid the galaxy of the jedi and rule with a new regime of high authority. Keish had only ever seen him on news casts; people were scared. They were scared of this man because he worked in the shadows, manipulating everything to his ways, and it was rumoured that even the senate may have fallen under his iron fist. Now, that very man was heading to his planet, seeking a meeting, a proposal, to try and get the mandalorians to join his alliance. Keish has already made a choice.

When that man walked, surrounded by Magna Droids, through his camp and into his tent, Keish could not help but bow in respect.

"You do not need to bow to me, Lord Keish," Dooku had rasped.

"Alas, I should; your actions have brought such respect to my people, and I am glad to have you here, discussing an alliance." Keish had countered. They sat, and talked about the plans. Dooku was an old man, but he was still as young in his skills as a teenager, quick agile and talented. Keish definitely respected that man.

The meeting would have gone better if his son had not interrupted them with good news; he had greatly injured Kenobi. After reeling with excitement over this news, Keish told him to stay at his position on Corusant and continue with his mission. Dooku at this point offered help; he would send his trusted assassin, Ventress, to Keish to help him. And now this assassin stood with him.

Ventress was a tale pale woman, with no hair, and sith tattoos on her face. Her form was curved, and her voice was seductive to everyone. Yet, she was a skilled killer, he had seen her kill one of his men in a flash. Ventress, however, had expressed complete distaste to staying here. "My child," Keish said to her one night, "Why are you restless?"

"I am sick of waiting here, old man. I need to have some sort of combat in my lifestyle, and that involves killing a Jedi now and then." Ventress retorted.

"When my son brings Kenobi here, you can have 'fun' with him, before I break his heart."

Ventress smiled at this; what better way to solve her thirst for murder than kill the one Jedi she had been unable to conquer?

Anakin watched his master rest, aware of the clones surrounding the healer ward, armed and ready. He had stayed with him through the night and into the morning after the attack, and was there when he woke. He was in such a mess; the wound in his side was large and blooded, and his head had split when he cracked in against a metal box. The incident with the Mandalorians had scared Anakin completely; he was so afraid that his master would die at their hands. He stared at his hands. This was one of his worst nightmares; losing the people he cared about. He nearly lost Obi-Wan on countless occasions, as well as Padme and Ahsoka. He just knew he would never bare it if he lost one of them.

"Anakin," A hoarse voice sounded from his side.

Obi-Wan was awake, his blue eyes staring at him with a mix of worry. Anakin leaned towards him, a smile on his face, "Well, what took you so long to wake up?"

"Is Satine alright?"

"Yes master, she's fine." Anakin answered softly, placing his hand on his master's shoulder. Obi-Wan winced slightly at his touch; it was obvious his shoulder was still sore. "You've been out for the count for four hours."

"Well," Obi-Wan croaked, using his uninjured left hand to sit up. He glanced down at his bandage arm and winced again. "Aah, that looks bad."

"Believe me; your head has swollen to twice its size." Anakin sniggered, flicking the bandage on Obi-Wan's head lightly. Obi-Wan swatted his hand away with his free hand, scowling. "I've never left your side after the operation."

"Well, I think I'm in safe hands now," Obi-Wan said, nodding at the clones surrounding the ward. One of them saluted him, before turning to face the door again. "You look tired,"

"I haven't slept since I carted you in here." Anakin admitted. Now that he had mentioned it, he did feel tired. "If you can live without me for a few hours, I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Thanks, my head hurts where you flicked it by the way." Obi-Wan prodded him with his toe. Anakin rubbed his side, chuckling. "I'll buzz you if I need you."

"Sure master."

"And Anakin?"

He turned.

Obi-Wan smiled, before saying, "Love the black eye by the way, did Ahsoka give you that?"

Ahsoka was so frustrated with her master today, that she knew she would smack him one should she see him. A lot of the other padawans could sense her anger and frustration, even the young ones. And some just kept away from her.

Her friends had ditched her as soon as she became Anakin's padawan, which was a bummer, because she had no-one to talk to when he was busy in meetings. Today, she was alone again, because her master was away sleeping, with Padme. And Obi-Wan was in the healer's ward after yesterday's incident. She shivered. Ahsoka had dreaded finding the man on the ground, wounded and alone, surrounded, only to have her fears confirmed. She had held his hand, as he lay unconscious on the stretcher, to the gunship, where Satine had stood, anxious. The duchess was then escorted away from the scene, as the press arrived to gain information to include in their reports. Ahsoka was then separated from the master as they took him into the healer's ward, but watched as they operated on his shoulder instantly, to remove any glass or dirt. Anakin then told her to go and settle down, because she was biting her nails in worry as the healer's ran into difficulty.

Ahsoka stopped at the halls of the great arches, on the east side of the temple, where the sun rose elegantly, reflecting its beauty onto the city. Right now, the sun was setting, casting the east into darkness, filling her with sadness. Ahsoka folded her arms against the cold, her mind beginning to wander again, when a voice called, "Padawan Tano!"

Siri Tachi, a knight, was striding towards her. Siri and Obi-Wan were roughly the same age, but she was thinner, curved slightly, and had long flowing blonde hair that she either tied back in a tail, or allowed it to drape about her shoulders. She was wearing one of her unusual garments, scarlet in colour, with patterns knitted onto it, and beige trousers underneath. Ahsoka even spied sandles.

"Master Tachi," Ahsoka bowed, averting her eyes slightly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," Siri answered, shifting slightly; she was hiding something behind her back. "I need you to take me to the healer's ward, because I need to deliver Obi-Wan something." She showed her a large plate of food, covered in plastic film, still warm and ready, "I know Obi hates the food there, and he, well, asked me to get him some."

"It's fine master," Ahsoka said, smiling, "I'll take you there, don't worry."

Siri smiled slightly, and she followed Ahsoka back down the hall; she always got lost trying to find the healer's ward, because she never went there for anything. Ahsoka found herself chatting to her about everything that had happened recently, and Siri told her of her undercover missions. They were so busy talking, that they nearly missed the door into the healer's ward. Giggling to themselves, they pushed the doors open.

Most of the beds were already full of padawans. As Ahsoka walked past two beds, she spied a Twi' lek with what appeared to be her light sabre stuck in one of her head tails. ("Honestly, master healer, I was just sparring and it turned on me!"). A male Togruta sneezed loudly, his master eyeing him with disgust as he did. "Nice," Siri muttered, nodding at a youngling that looked about five, vomiting violently into a bucket. "I'm never taking a padawan even again, I mean, after the problems I had with Ferus, I think one is enough."

Typical master, Ahsoka thought to herself, always saying things like that.

They stopped at the end of the ward, where a Mon Calamari sat, writing on some files. Her massive eyes turned to face them, as they approached. "Siri!" She exclaimed, a smile stretching on her face, "Nice to see you!"

"And you Bant," Siri smiled, "We're here to see Obi-Wan."

Bant's smile faltered, "I'm afraid he's resting right now; the operation took a massive toll on him, and I think he should be left alone, besides," She spotted the plate of food in Siri's hands, "Master Skywalker just left, so I think he's had enough visitors for today."

Ahsoka gave a sad look, hoping that her puppy eyes technique would work on Master Eerin just as well as her master. Fortunately, it worked, and Bant opened the massive doors into the Master ward.

It was empty, save for Obi-Wan, who lay, staring at the ceiling, his uninjured hand rested on his chest. He perked up slightly when he saw them, a smile creeping onto his face. "Aw brilliant Siri! Thanks!" He said, as Siri placed the plate of food in front of him. "I'd kiss you if Ahsoka wasn't here."

"Doesn't matter," Siri laughed, "I hear you have a girlfriend anyway. Please tell."

"Maybe another time," Obi-Wan told her, as he lifted his fork to eat, "Mmmm, love the beef in this place." He admired. Ahsoka laughed. She had never seen Master Kenobi so eager to eat before. At that moment, her comm. Link beeped, causing her to jump.

"Sorry," She said to them, "I'll leave you alone, Master Skywalker is calling me."


	6. Midnight Visits

**MIDNIGHT VISITS**

Come on Snips, Anakin thought impatiently to himself, get your lazy butt up here now! He paced the completely ruined living room of his and Padme's apartment (Well, what was left of it), glancing at the door every-so-often, as though hoping that she would come barging in quickly. Ever since he had got home, he had found the whole place torn inside out, with all his possessions, and Padme's emptied and almost completely destroyed. Even his most prized Holo-console, the one Obi-Wan bought him for his twenty-first birthday, was lying shattered on the ground. Padme was sitting on the torn couch, her head in her hands, almost ready to cry. Threepio had already begun to clean up most of the rubbish, emptying shattered glass and dishes into a bin, R2 watching him curiously. Anakin moved towards Padme, and placed a comforting arm around her delicate shoulders.

"It's going to be alright," he comforted her, hugging her close, "Don't worry, Snips will be here shortly, and then we can report this to the Home-Guard."

"But, what were they looking for?" Padme asked, staring at her ruined apartment, "They have not taken any of my jewellery, any of your gadgets, and they had not killed Threepio."

"Which means they're after someone, not something."

Padme nodded, just as the door into the apartment slid open, revealing Ahsoka standing in the doorway, with Rex at her side. She took one look around the apartment, and said, "Oh"

"And where were you?" Anakin demanded, standing, "I've been buzzing you for an hour!"

Ahsoka folded her arms, and stared, rather crossly, at him, "Where have I been? Well, I was at the Healer's Ward, visiting master Kenobi, and then I got your message and had to try and find someone for about forty minutes to try and give me a lift! And you don't even consider that I had to sneak out of the Temple!" She continued to glare at him, "So don't start on me! Where were you when I was attacked by Ventress on Teth? Oh, yeah, that's right; you were busy riding a massive bug!"

"Well, if you followed me and grabbed a bug when you did, you would not have fought that banshee now would you? And who was it that cut you and Luminara's padawan out?" Anakin shot back, cutting across Padme as she made to speak, "Who had the nerve to hold open the door for you and Aayla Secura to escape and got burnt? Oh that was me!"

"Well, you didn't have to fight off a virus that was extinct for a couple of hundred years now did you?" Padme shot at him, shepherding Ahsoka to the kitchen, "Come on, you can help me tidy up the kitchen Ahsoka, and then we can pay Obi-Wan a visit later, how about that?"

"Okay Senator." Ahsoka mumbled, still glaring at Anakin. They both disappeared, with Threepio following in salute.

Anakin collapsed into the couch, and, completely forgetting Rex was even there, muttered, "Woman."

"Sir, if I might say," Rex finally said, holding his helmet in the crook of his left arm, "I have done what you asked, and scanned the information about the Mandalorians that had attacked General Kenobi and duchess Satine." He held out a small hologram. "The younger one is Marden, the son of Keish, and the brother of the mandalorian that General Kenobi had killed. The other, we don't know, because he is not on our records for being most wanted."

"So, run me through who this Marden guy is Rex," Anakin asked, staring at the familiar face of the madalorian.

"Well, according to our sources, he is an accomplished gun man, but not as good a swordsman as you jedi are." He sniffed loudly, "Sorry sir, I've been coming down with the cold recently, anyway.

"Marden's appearances are becoming more and more frequent since the attack on General Kenobi; it seems as though he wants to be found,"

"So he can try killing him again." Anakin shot up from his seat. "I'll talk with General Yoda, and see what we can do to protect him and the Duchess." He stopped, "What was that?"

There was a smashing noise, someone swear, and Padme's voice shouting, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THREEPIO! THAT WAS MY BEST CHINA CUP!"

Satine was alone again. In the darkness of her room, she sat brushing through her hair, watching the window reflected in her mirror. Poor Obi-Wan, she thought, this is all my fault. She placed her brush on her dresser, and slowly, pulled her gown off, as she climbed into her bed. But she couldn't sleep, because she was so worried. Satine turned and faced the wall opposite her window, suddenly remembering how Obi-Wan use to stand at that wall, watching her sleep. Every morning, she'd wake to find a single flower on her dresser, as though showing he was there, and she was not alone. Satine tried to sleep, eyes shut, but couldn't. Even her dreams were plagued by the memory of him on the stretcher, blooded and wounded, after what the two mandalorians had done to him.

Tap tap tap.

Someone was tapping her window. Blasted bird, she though angrily, why don't you just leave me alone?

Tap tap tap.

She sat up, irritated, staring at the window. Her face softened.

Holding on for dear life, tapping her window with a levitating rock, was Obi-Wan, his head bandaged heavily, his right arm slung. He indicated the window desperately, and she jumped to open it. He stepped through the window, smiling at her. "Hello there."

"Hello," she replied, and touched his head bandage, "That looks like it hurts."

He cocked his head to one side, "Only a bit."

She hugged him, "Oh Obi-Wan, I thought I had lost you! I was so worried!"

He hugged her with his good arm, placing his head on her own, "I'm alright Satine. I've managed to sneak out of the ward just to come and see you."

"Well then, in order for me not to grass you up, I ask one thing from you." She smiled at him, "I want you to kiss me. A kiss that could last for a life-time."

Obi-Wan placed his good hand on her cheek, and leaned in. His lips brushed hers softly, and then he kissed her. Satine held onto him, trying to run her hands through his hair, unaware of the bandage cutting her hands. Obi-Wan pushed her hands slightly from his head with his remaining good hand, and she instead placed them around his neck, holding on to him. She could feel her heart beating quicker and quicker against his clothes, and he could feel it too. Suddenly, she felt a strong push on her, a push that was invisible. Obi-Wan pulled away, and, as he did, the push was gone. "I can't do this, I can't," he whispered, "If I overpower myself with this emotion, I radiate so much energy," he traced her lips with his finger, "The others would feel it too."

"I'm sorry," Satine said, "I won't push you that far."

"It's been a long day," he said, "You should get some sleep." He led her to her bed, and watched as she pulled the blankets over herself. "I'd better go."

"No, stay a while." Satine told him, "Please?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "I'll stay until the morning bird calls, and then I must be gone." He climbed next to her, and lay down. She stared at him, and he stared back. Slowly, her eyelids dropped, and she cuddled into his chest. She could feel Obi-Wan place an arm around her, and hold her tight, before he, too, fell asleep.


	7. The kidnap of Ahsoka

**THE KIDNAP OF AHSOKA**

Ahsoka was dancing to her most favourite tune in her master's apartment when he walked in. Eyeing her with a look of that-is-so-weird-but-okay, Anakin picked up his data pad and set to work. He had two essays due this week, and he couldn't face another warning from Mace Windu about being kicked out of the order if he didn't. Mind you, he would be able to spend more time with Padme if he was.

Today, he had been faced with a difficult challenge; teaching the three year olds that light sabres were not clubs to be used to hit each other. He had ended up with bruises and a sour temper for the rest of the day. Blast it, he thought to himself angrily, blast this stupid day!

Ahsoka spun around, spotted him, and flushed violently, and pulled her head phones from her ears. She hung her head in embarrassment, and said, "Sorry master, I didn't see you."

"That's alright Snips; I was like that when Obi-Wan walked in on me dancing." Anakin smirked, "What'cha listening to anyway?"

"The Togreens."

"That band? Come one Snips, they're the worst band out there!"

"Nu uh!"  
"Uh huh!

"Nu uh!"

"UH HUH!"

"Better than the trash you listen to master!" Ahsoka retorted, "The Dragoons" She snorted with laughter, "Come on, even Master Kenobi listens to hip music!"

"What's this about me?"

They both spun around. Obi-Wan was limping in, his head no longer having a bandage around it, and a slight scar, with stitches replacing it. His arm was held lightly in a sling, and he sported a small cane like master Yoda, just to help support his still healing leg. His blue eyes found Anakin's data pad, and he frowned, "Don't tell me you had an essay due?"

"He had two master," Ahsoka piped up, before dodging Anakin's swipe at her head. "How's your arm?"

"Not so bad," Obi-Wan placed his cane on the arm of the couch and sat. "It's good to be back here instead of lying in a ward bed for days on end."

"Well, what's this rumour that you sneaked out a few nights ago?" Anakin asked sneakily, collapsing next to him and typing in his data pad. "Let me guess you paid Satine a visit, didn't you?" He smirked, "I hope you didn't do anything adulty!"

"Oh shut up."

Ahsoka stared at him, before saying, "I am very slow in all those terms master Kenobi, what does he mean by that."

Instantly, both men turned bright red; they didn't like the way this was going. Anakin cleared his throat and said, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Humph." Ahsoka turned to the stairs, and marched up them to the guest room. "When I'm sixteen, you'd better tell me!"

Anakin drew his eyes as the door slammed shut, before turning to Obi-Wan, "So, what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Oh come on master!" Anakin smirked, "You can tell me anything!" He ruffled his already messy hair.

"We just talked, that was it." Obi-Wan made to get up, but his leg was too stiff for him to push himself to his feet. "Give us a hand, will you?"

Anakin stood and offered Obi-Wan his hand, hoisting him to his feet. Obi-Wan took his cane and limped to the kitchen, crossing his fingers in his robe pocket that Anakin had not kept the place in a mess. He flicked the switch on the kettle, heard Anakin sigh, and called, "Need any help with your essays?"

"Yeah, what was the reason why the jedi a thousand years ago went to war? It wasn't just the Sith, was it?"

"Correct." Obi-Wan answered him, placing two mugs on the counter. "The Sith wasn't the only reason, because there were purges happening throughout the galaxy, can you think of any one person that could have announced that jedi back then were to be hunted and slaughtered in the sith temple?"

"Darth Ithelis!" Anakin called back to him, nearly causing Obi-Wan to spill the hot water. " That jackass who was once a jedi, but turned to the dark side because the council would not give him another padawan after he managed to lose, oh, about eight of them?" He quickly typed it down. "And also," he suddenly stopped, and stood up, staring up at the guest room.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, following his eyes.

A scream erupted from the room.

Ahsoka had slammed the door rather harshly on Obi-Wan and Anakin. Stupid men, she thought angrily to herself, never tell me anything! She turned off her music player, and dropped it onto the bed, before sitting at her desk. Placing her sabre on it, she turned to her books and prised them open; Padme had lent her the books about Naboo history so she could complete her essay. The only problem was, the book she was reading was over two thousand pages, and the others looked like small pocket books.

She turned the corner of the page she had finished ready, and continued on from where she left off.

_Queen Sata was not only one of the youngest eleted to rule the planet Naboo, she was also one of the youngest warriors of the Naboo armed forces. At thirteen, she took part in the battle on the emerald fields, against the Gungan rebels. After forcing them underwater, Sata decided to try and establish peace amongst her people and the Gungans, in a hope to destroy the disputes between them._

Ahsoka massaged her temples in tiredness. This was a lot to take in, and she had to only write a four page essay about the brief history of Naboo. What on Corusant is she going to do? She turned to her already half-written essay, and read it through, changing the parts that were either wrong or just seemed rather stupid. Feeling suddenly hot, she turned to her window and prised it open, giving a sigh of relief as the cold air gushed over her face. She was really tired. A sudden rustle made her look to the window.

She was too late to summon her light sabre as the Mandalorian seized her by the waist. Her scream erupted from her mouth as he pulled a syringe from his belt and injected her with it instantly. Instantly, her force energy depleted, and she fell limp in his arms. "Ahsoka!" Her master's yell sounded from downstairs. The mandalorian bounded her wrists and ankles instantly, and pulled her to the window, where Marden was already waiting, with the transport ready and waiting. "AHSOKA!" Anakin yelled, pounding on her door.

"AHSOKA!" Obi-Wan's voice sounded, "Hold on young one!"

But it was too late; the transport was already pulling, with Ahsoka screaming her head off. Anakin stopped at her window, tears spilling down his eyes, "AHSOKA!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled, pulling him back as Marden shot at them. They both fell onto the floor, shielding their eyes as the laser struck a glass ornament, making it explode in their faces. Obi-Wan turned back to the window, watching in horror as the two mandalorians disappeared, with Ahsoka, captured and alone, on board.


	8. The Leaving

**THE LEAVING**

"Anakin, for goodness sake calm down!"

"No, he took my padawan!"

"I'm well aware of that, and all this sulking isn't going to help her!"

"Well, what are you going to do? Just throw your cane at them!"

They were arguing in front of the whole council, and even the jedi a few floors below even paused to look up at the central pillar that stood tall and high above the rest of the temple. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, ignoring the shocked looks on the other council member's faces, clenching his fists so tightly, that he could feel his nails dig into his hand. Obi-Wan was angry as well; his eyes had a flame inside them, and his face was in an expression of How-dare-you way. "The best way to help Ahsoka is to know what the mandalorians want!" Obi-Wan shot at him, "We can't just go in guns a blazing until we know what they want!"

"Oh that's your solution to everything!" Anakin yelled at him, "Just wait around Anakin! Just have patience Anakin! Well screw you!"

"Anakin!" Shaak Ti gasped, and so did a few of the other members. Even Mace Windu and Yoda were speechless. "How could you say that?!"

"Easy!" Anakin snarled at her, making Kitt Fisto instantly say, "Don't you start on her Skywalker!"

"Apologize to master Kenobi!" Mace demanded, anger fixed on his face as well, "Now!"

"I deserved it," Obi-Wan said instantly at him, "Anakin, leave us, and we'll decide your punishment."

Anakin could feel a sudden hatred burning through him as he stared at Obi-Wan, and he suddenly had the feeling to drive his sabre through his heart. "Leave us!" Obi-Wan commanded.

Anakin turned and stormed out of the council room, slamming the doors behind him as he did. Once outside, he felt the anger leave him, and he leaned against the wall, and slid down it, tears coming to his eyes. He cried into his hands, shame, and sadness overwhelming him instantly. Why did he say those things to his own master? Why did this anger suddenly burst through him? The last time that happened, he had choked Poggle the lesser, and he had never fully recovered from it since. He continued crying into his hands, until a soft hand touched his shoulder. "Anakin?" Siri asked, worry in her delicate voice. "Come here," And she hugged him tight, letting him cry into his shoulder.

"I said such nasty things to Obi-Wan," Anakin wailed into her shoulder, "And I hate myself you it!"

"Hush,"

"He's been like...like...a...father. And I said those things to him!"

"Shhh." Siri whispered to him, "Don't be like that, Anakin. Obi-Wan is quick to forgive his friends, I mean, he had Garen Muln as one." Garen was one of the funny jedi around, and took pleasure of playing pranks on all the jedi, including the older ones. Once, he had managed to dye Shaak Ti's head-tails bright blue, making her hide away until she cleaned them spotless. Even just thinking about that made him feel better. "Listen to me Anakin."

He stared at her, as she cleared her throat and said, "What is the number one rule of a jedi who has lost his temper?"

"Breathe deep and let it expel out?"

"Yes, do it just now."

Anakin took some deep and shaky breaths, and instantly felt better. The anger and hatred he felt a moment ago was depleting, and he was suddenly feeling a bit better. The matter only got worse, when the council doors opened, and the whole council, apart from Obi-Wan and Yoda, exited. Most gave him angry looks, others looked ashamed. Mace Windu completely ignored him, and nodded at Siri. Finally, Shaak Ti said to him, "Masters Kenobi and Yoda will see you now."

Siri nodded at Anakin, and said, "I'll be right here if anything goes wrong."

Anakin pushed the doors open, and the sight he saw made his heart sink with guilt.

Obi-Wan had his hands to his head, and was leaning on his knees with his elbows, Yoda patting his arm delicately, his great brown eyes staring, full of tears, at the younger jedi he was comforting. Anakin watched them for a moment, and had a sudden recollection of the same thing that had happened to him.

_The other padawan's were bullying him, because he was not as advanced as they were. Crying, and in pain from another beating by a group of padawan's, he told Obi-Wan everything, and the older jedi listened to him intently. Finally, he hugged him, and told him it was going to be alright. Anakin would have thought it embarrassing, a thirteen year old being hugged, but he didn't care; he really missed the hugs his mother use to give him, and now Obi-Wan was like his father._

_He was always there for him._

Anakin hung his head, and waited for the two of them to finish talking. Finally, Yoda limped towards him, and said in a low voice, "Ashamed, Obi-Wan is. Comfort your master, you will young Skywalker, or lose him forever, you will." And the elderly master left them both.

Anakin walked to Obi-Wan, and knelt before him. "I'm sorry for what I said. You were trying to help, and I completely disgraced you before the other masters."

Obi-Wan looked at him; his eyes were wet, but he looked as though he was not crying, yet there were two streaks that were present on his cheeks, where he must have been crying earlier, explaining how the masters all looked ashamed earlier; seeing one of their own cry, and not comfort them. Anakin gazed at his knees. "I hope you can forgive me Anakin," Obi-Wan croaked.

"You don't need to ask me to forgive you master, because you have done nothing wrong."

"Everything recently was my fault Annie." Anakin stared at him; the only time he had called Anakin that was the first night he was here, and had woken from a nightmare. "The attempts and Ahsoka's kidnap. I accept full responsibility for it all."

"Master, please don't say that!" Anakin cried, taking Obi-Wan's hands, "Just don't say that Obi-Wan!"

"It's best if I solve this crisis on my own," Obi-Wan said, taking his hands from Anakin, "Tell Satine that I...I..." He took a deep breath, and Anakin stared at him. "She'll know."

"But..."

"Anakin, take care of yourself." Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin's temple, and felt the force rush through his hands. Anakin made to pull away, but he fell limp, and Obi-Wan lay him on his side. "I'm so sorry, brother." Obi-Wan left his cane, and limped out of the council hall, past Siri and towards the ship dock.

Ahsoka had woken in a place completely unfamiliar to her; a tent, surrounded by torture-looking objects. She was chained tight to the central pole of the tent, and her face was in pain. Looking around for a mirror, she caught her reflection instantly; a gash over her left cheek, and a lump forming on one of her head-tails. She must have hurt herself really good. She stared down at her feet, hoping to see a tiny rock of some sort that she could levitate and smack against her bonds, so she could free herself. Still, there were lots of tools around that she could use. Her eyes focused on one of the tools, but all she could do was shift it only slightly with her mind.

"I wouldn't try that pet"

Ahsoka stared at the tent entrance.

Asajji Ventress walked in, her shaven head gleaming in the lamp-light as she eyed Ahsoka with a cruel smile. "Where's your precious master now?"  
"Probably on his way to kill you now."

"Then he'll bring Kenobi with him, and that's exactly what Keish and his puny Mandalorians want!" Ventress hissed at her, "And I have assured him that he will die!"  
"Master Skywalker will not fall for your tricks!"

Ventress suddenly laughed; it was a cold laugh, high and screeching, almost making Ahsoka cower away due to it. "Haven't I told you? The trap has been set for Master Kenobi! As soon as he steps into the field at the edge of this camp, he'll get, let's say, a massive shock!"

"He's smart; he'll not fall for your tricks!"

"Oh, I think he will!" Ventress moved to one side of the opening, and two mandalorians came in, dragging the duchess Satine with them. "You see, I know all about him and the duchess, and Marden has done well to kidnap her at the same time he kidnapped you!"

"Duchess! Are you alright?" Ahsoka cried, fear in her voice. The duchess was tied next to her, and Ahsoka could see a sudden fear in the older woman's eyes. "It's alright, I'll protect you."

"Am I glad to see you padawan tano," Satine whispered to her.

"So, if Obi-Wan discovers that his sweetheart has been kidnapped, why, he'll come straight here, without even bring your master with him! Without Skywalker there to pick him up, he'll be like an insect flying into a bird's nest." Ventress laughed again. "I only hope that Keish lets me torture him first, before he kills him." She turned to Satine, "And that's where you come in! I'm going to make him watch you die, before I slit his throat!"


	9. The Flight

**THE FLIGHT**

Running through the temple with Siri was not on Anakin's agenda for today, in fact, it was never on any of his plans. The pair of them were heading to the ship dock, where all the jedi fighters were kept, and the little droids with them. After Obi-Wan had rushed off, Anakin was discovered by the council five minutes later, paralyzed only temporally, and, after explaining what had happened to them, they sent Anakin and Siri to go after Obi-Wan, in the hope that they could stop him before he made the biggest mistake in his life. Anakin dodged a couple of younglings carrying heavy books, but Siri was not so lucky; she smacked fist first into them and catapulted over them, "GO SKYWALKER!" She screamed as he stopped, "STOP HIM! GO!"

Anakin saluted her instantly, before continuing his sprint through the corridors. Come on! He told himself, you don't have long legs for nothing, come on! He would have force dashed if the corridor was not occupied by a few jedi, yet, he felt the urge to do so; to catch a fast runner such as Obi-Wan would require that skill, and he felt his pace get quicker, and the surroundings becoming blurs, as the dash took effect on his body. Reaching the corner stairs, he raced up them without a second thought, apologizing for every jedi he ran into. His comm. Link beeped loudly, and he instantly answered it, hoping it was Obi-Wan.

"Anakin!" Padme cried. "Anakin, someone kidnapped the duchess Satine!"

Another piece of bad news today.

"I don't have time Padme, I have to catch up with Obi-Wan before he makes the biggest mistake in his life!"

"Oh my god! Anakin!" Padme's voice was suddenly sounding shocked, "He'll have gone after them!"

"Alert the Chancellor of the situation Padme, if I don't catch Obi-Wan, we'll need to get a cruiser ready to try and get to the mandalorian planet before him!"

"I'll tell him right now."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Love you Annie."

Anakin disconnected, and continued his running spree to the ship dock, passing some more jedi and even clones as he did. His sides were killing him now, but he kept going, hoping to reach it in time. At last, the doors were coming into his field of vision, and he burst through them, upsetting droids and jedi alike, including a flying class. He stared around, clutching his side in agony, trying to locate the red- blonde hair of his master. His fighter was missing, and R4 was also missing from his spot next to the wall, where all the droids stood in a little fire-place-like hole when resting from missions. "Siri," Anakin panted into his comm. Link, "I...just...missed...him."

"Blast it," Siri's voice sounded from the other end, "And I've done my ankle in. You're going to have to go in one of the fighters, and try and stop him."

"I've already got a cruiser ready and waiting and I think I have a hunch where he might be heading!" Anakin told her instantly, "I'll contact Rex and get the troops ready."

"Alright," Siri huffed, "Just get there before he gets too overpowered; a jedi who allows their emotions to overpower them is too weak to defend themselves! Now hurry!"

The jedi fighter docked at one of the rings, and before any of the cruisers could give him the go-ahead, Obi-Wan pushed the button, and made the jump to hyper-space. R4 whistled at him through the communicator he had in his dock, but he just ignored it. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up at the back and top. This was his problem, he had got everyone into this mess, and now he was going to get everyone out of it.

R4 whistled again, and this time he could not ignore it.

"What is it R4?"

A few beeps and a wail.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I'm not turning back R4, and I command you not to as well."

Another beep.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, before saying, "The duchess?"

A beep.

Obi-Wan bowed his head; he hated watching the stars zoom past him in hyperspace, just because his cock-pit was so open, and it made him queasy. A cruiser was alright though, but not a small ship like this one. "As long as I sort this out, she'll be safe R4."

R4 flashed at him, and he ignored it. "Besides," Obi-Wan smiled, "It's good that you're here old friend."

A few happy beeps.

Obi-Wan relaxed slightly, and waited for the ship to come out of hyperspace, unaware of two ships following him from afar.


	10. Into the Lion's Den

**INTO THE LION'S DEN**

"Cruiser Revelation, you are clear to make the jump to hyperspace." The commander stated. Anakin braced himself, as the clones on the bridge pulled the lever in unison. The sickening pull and jolt of hyperspace replaced his already worried stance, and even the admiral had sensed that there was a problem with him. "Obi-Wan is in trouble," Anakin had told him, "And we're the only ones that can help him."

Siri stood next to him, arms folded in an Obi-Wan fashion, her brown eyes staring at the streaks and blue colour of hyperspace. She had tied her hair up, and her light sabre hung loose on her belt. None of the clones in Anakin's squad have ever seen Siri Tachi up close, and now, most of them were staring at her. Finally, Siri averted her eyes and turned to Anakin. "So, what's the plan?"

"Bomb the place, rescue Ahsoka, Satine and Obi-Wan, and make it back in time for tea."

"Uh huh. So what's the REAL plan?"

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, making Siri see a young Obi-Wan before her; he always had to run his hands through his auburn hair sometimes. "Well, I haven't got to the next part of the plan yet."

"Okay, what's the first part?" Siri said raising her eyebrows.

"Getting to the planet."

"You're impossible Anakin." Siri shook her head, and resumed to staring out the window. Anakin watched her, intrigued. How can she withstand the queasy feeling by looking out the window at it?

"I travelled a lot, even before the clone wars." Siri answered, as though reading his mind. "I'm use to it."

"What are you going to do to him when we find him?"

"Kick him where it hurts, and hard." Siri said through gritted teeth, ignoring Anakin's hands as they quivered slightly. "And maybe I'll kick you too, just not as hard."

"Snips already gave me a black eye, I don't need another bruise on my body thank you" Anakin retorted, "What did you mean earlier, about how Jedi are weak if they get emotional?"

"I'm surprised Obi-Wan never taught you that; he's the king of emotion."

"Really? He never shows it sometimes."

Siri laughed, but then her smile faltered. "When Obi-Wan was young he got bullied a lot, so much in fact, he became really confrontational towards people, even his friends. I think meeting the duchess again and thinking that your padawan's kidnap might have clicked in his mind that it was his fault; he always blamed himself for Qui-gon's death. He did." Siri said nodding at Anakin's shocked face. "In fact, and he told me not to reveal this to you when he was ready, but he had to go and see master Yoda a lot when he was starting to train you; he had bad dreams, Anakin, really bad, and he had lost so much confidence in himself and his skills, because he wasn't quick enough to save his own master."

"I understand."

"I don't know," Siri turned away from him, "Have you ever lost someone close to you Anakin?"

"Yes, my mother."

"And what did you do?"

Anakin couldn't tell her at first, but she got the hint that he did something without thinking about it. "I was angry, really angry, and I kept blaming myself and getting myself unfocused, and forgetting what I was taught."

"Exactly," Siri pointed out. "Only, Obi-Wan was focused in his fight with Maul, focused enough to let the anger spill out and kill him." Siri suddenly turned to him. "I want you to promise me something Anakin."

"Alright."

"If this ends badly, and I try to kill the person who killed Obi-Wan, I want you to stop me at all costs."

This shocked Anakin, and even some of the surrounding clones. "You want me to kill you?"

"Yes."

Anakin shook his head instantly; Siri was like a second mother to him, and he would never do anything like that to her. At that moment, a clone instantly said, "Sir, we're coming out of hyperspace."

It was raining when he killed the engines to the fighter, and, luckily, he had brought his cloak with him. Hooded like he usually was when he arrived on a planet, Obi-Wan left R4 in charge of the ship, and slowly climbed the rocky ascend to the peak, where he knew full well that he had fought the mandalorians a month ago.

_He was out-numbered, and alone, but his sole mission was to protect the duchess at all costs. The ones with guns just waited as their leader spoke, a deadly voice that cut through his skin like a knife. _

"_For generations my family have sworn to defeat and destroy the jedi. You'll be one of the many fallen." He stared around at Satine, before waiting for the enemy to make their first move._

Obi-Wan paused at the top of the peak, letting the wind rustle his hair slightly. He stared down at the rocky valley below, trying to spy some sort of clue to where the mandalorian camp was hidden. Blast! He thought to himself angrily, my binoculars! He pulled them out of his cloak, and peered through them, trying to see if he could spot anything in the valleys below him.

His eyes found a trail of smoke.

Obi-Wan focused them a bit more, and he caught a sight he had never hoped to see.

Slaves were tied to stakes in the ground, being whipped and tormented by the humans that were hurting them. Tents stood tall and proud, but occasionally there was the odd man outside, sharpening his tools or weapons. Vehicles were present, but were rusted and only a few were present outside the tents. A large pole was in the middle of the camp, and tied to it was-

Ahsoka, and, to Obi-Wan's horror, the duchess Satine, and pacing around them, sabres in hand, was Ventress. Every-so-often, she would spit at them, or kick Ahsoka in the leg. The poor togruta had obviously lost her fire now, because she never said anything back to her, or made any attempt to trip her up. Obi-Wan stowed his binoculars back into his cloak, leapt over the mound, and silently slid down the dirt slope, hoping that it would not make any smoke and reveal his location. Once down, he pulled his cloak off, and hid it under a tree. Flicking a bit of dirt off his shin armour, he hung his sabre a bit tighter on his belt, took a deep breath, and walked into the camp.

The slaves spotted him instantly, and began their begging. One even grabbed his long tunic. He took their hands off of him, a pained look in his eyes, but he smiled at them. The slave that had grabbed him stared at his hands, and, seeing a lock-pick device, nodded, and whispered, out of ear-shot of the beaters, "Thank you," And began to slowly, and in the cover of the others, pick at his lock. Obi-Wan walked away from them, and passed the slavers, each of them staring at him from their plate of food, unaware of the slaves slowly sinking away into the darkness until it was too late. Other mandalorians came from their tents to see him, just walking in, with no weapon in his hand, like it was just a morning stroll, into their camp. Ahsoka and Satine were coming closer, and they could see him, but Ventress didn't turn around until he was in the wide open square. "Well well," She hissed a cruel smile on her face. "Master Kenobi! What a very big surprise to see you!"

"Hello my dear," Obi-Wan said tiredly, folding his arms, acknowledging the manadalorians were suddenly caressing their guns; of course they would know what he did, after all, he had killed six of their own last month. "I must say Ventress, you're looking thinner, did you starve yourself?"

Ventress ignited her sabres instantly, but she suddenly extinguished them, and walked to the pole where Ahsoka and Satine both were tied up, "I want you to shut up and listen to me Kenobi," And she smiled, rather evilly, before placing a long nail across Ahsoka's neck, "I hold all the cards here now, I have two of your precious republicans imprison here, just to lure you out, and it has worked." She grinned at him, "How do you know I won't strike you down right now?"

"Because even you are incapable of doing that," Obi-Wan stated, walking towards her, "Why strike down a worthy opponent of the enemy and be bored for the rest of the war with nothing but younglings and such? No offense Ahsoka." He added quickly to the young togruta.

"None taken master Kenobi." Ahsoka said, smiling, "I'm just glad you're here."

"As am I." A familiar voice sounded from behind her. Two men, an older man, and a young man that Obi-Wan instantly recognised as the one who had attacked him walked out of the shadows. "Master Kenobi," The older one said, a hint of pride in his voice, "We meet at last!"

"And you are?"

"My name is Keish, leader of the clan here, and I trust you have already met my son, Marden." The younger one cracked his knuckles. "You killed my son."

"And I am deeply sorry about that," Obi-Wan said, sadness in his voice. "I had no choice."

"My son did nothing to you!" Keish spat at him, anger plain in his eyes, "All he wanted to do was to make a living in the galaxy, and you murdered him!"

Obi-Wan could tell instantly that Keish was one of these men that took more pride in his older son that his youngest, and said, "Your son tried to kidnap the duchess Satine and murder me in the progress. It wasn't a fair fight; I was outnumbered, and he could tell I would probably not have a chance to win." Obi-Wan glanced at Marden. "I stayed my hand; I did not kill your brother."

"And I believe you?" Marden hissed at him, sizing up to him, "Why should I believe you?!"

"Because my blade has what is called a phototic memory; it remembers the last human or alien it killed." Obi-Wan explained, "If I killed your brother, there would also be some indication that a jedi had harmed him, and all I did was defend myself against him, not attack him." He paused to take a breath, "He fell, Keish, he lost his balance and fell, landing on his own blade."

At this, there as an immediate uproar from the spectators, until Satine cried, "It's true!"

"YOU LIE!" Keish snarled at him, "You filthy jedi, you...you..." He stopped, and silence was left, as Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Ventress.

"Why don't you let them go my dear, and we can settle this, jedi to sith?"

"Oh, I prefer to watch your little heart break first," And, without warning, she smacked Satine across the face. Obi-Wan started towards them, but stopped, pain in his eyes as Ventress clawed her elegant face. "Aw! The great General Kenobi is helpless to stop me!" Ventress crooned, to the jeers of the mandalorians. "Oh, should I stop my dear!" She imitated him, "Should I stop her and the brat's quickening hearts!" She traced a finger over Satine's cheek wound, making Obi-Wan feel sudden anger and hatred towards her. No, he told himself, no emotion, you showed that to Anakin earlier, don't get unfocused! Unfortunately, Ventress could sense it, and she laughed. "Well, this is something I had never hoped to see!" She smiled, "The great Kenobi, a champion of the weak, only to become weak and helpless himself!"

Obi-Wan fingered his sabre hilt, making Ventress do the same. All it would take, he thought to himself, is one stroke, and I can be-head her and save the galaxy from one more threat. He ignited it, and snarled, "Let them go! This is between me and you!"  
"How right you are Obi-Wan my darling," Ventress jeered, "But, I have a better idea," And she pressed a button on her wrist.

Obi-Wan felt a massive electrical shock curse through his body from his feet to his head. The pain was excruciating, and it caused him to collapse to his knees, clutching the soil in his hands, as the two panels he had, somehow, managed to miss shocked him through the body. His sabre went rolling out of his hands, and towards Ventress, who ignored it. Her laughter echoed in his ears, as she stopped the current, and he lay; face down, in the dirt, panting harshly. "Now, Kenobi, now that you took my son," Keish hissed, and he snapped his fingers. "Now, I am going to take your life."

A loud hum caused Obi-Wan to look up. A massive tank was coming towards him, and Keish was slowing climbing into it. Obi-Wan recognised it instantly from Anakin's description of one on Geonosis.

It was a separatist super tank.

Obi-Wan stood, facing it; without his sabre, which lay, still un-noticed at Ventress' feet, he was completely powerless.

The situation was looking grim for him now.


	11. The Battle of the Burned Fields

**THE BATTLE OF THE BURNED FIELDS**

Obi-Wan backed off slightly from the super-tank, hoping that he could at least walk into something that he could use as a weapon to defend himself. He knew that to summon his sabre would be the end of him; a moment of distraction was al it would take for the tank to shoot him down where he stood. The massive gun turned towards him, and he could see the barrel begin to ignite in a red-glow; he had seconds to make up his mind. As soon as the laser came out, he leapt high into the air, dodging it, and landed on the trap-door on its roof. The mandalorians in the tank seemed to have guessed his move; the trap-door opened, and two came out, armoured to the teeth, and carrying heavy weapons in their hands. Kicking one of them in the face, Obi-Wan seized his gun, twisted the man's arm around and used him as a shield against the other, who was more focused in shooting him than letting him live. Obi-Wan used the gun as a club, smacking the man in the jaw, and, with a sickening crack, broke it. Behind him, un-noticed, a mandalorian brandished a wire, and pulled it against his neck. Obi-Wan was yanked back, and the mandalorian pulled the wire tighter and tighter on his neck...

"STOP YOU LITTLE RAT!" Ventress suddenly screamed.

The man and Obi-Wan both looked at her, thinking that she had decided that Keish wanted to kill him. To Obi-Wan's amazement, Ahsoka had managed to dislocate her shoulder and summoned Obi-Wan's sabre to her good hand. Now, she held the sabre, ignited, in her hand, struggling with the weight, and the unusual shape it was in. Obi-Wan seized his chance to loosen the man's grip on the wire, and pushed him back off the tank. In a response to this, the man's blaster fired automatically, as it struck the metal of the tank. It caught Obi-Wan's arm, ripping the sleeve and causing blood to leak from the wound it caused. Obi-Wan ignored it, and instead turned to focus on the tank; it was gathering speed, and he knew why.

The stray shot had struck the driver, and he was leaning on the accelerator, his hand caught on one of steering levers, pulling it left. Obi-Wan heard a scream, and stared in its direction; the tank was heading straight to Ventress and Ahsoka, who were busy fighting, and Satine, who had managed to wriggled free from her bonds as well. Obi-Wan heard another ghostly yell, and stared down into the cock-pit; Keish was trapped in his own tank. Jumping down, Obi-Wan reached towards him, but the old man kicked him in the chest, causing a massive indent in his chest armour, and restricting his breathing. Obi-Wan fell back against the wall of the cock-pit, struggling to loosen his chest armour, as it cut through his tunic and onto his flesh. Fresh blood began running from the minor cuts, as he unclipped his armour from his chest and took a deep breath. "Let me help you!" He gasped to Keish.

"I'd rather die!"

Obi-Wan could tell he had no choice but to help the man, regardless of what he said. Taking a knife from the belt of the driver, he began to saw through the straps holding Keish in place, ignoring the man's curses as he did so. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands seized his shoulder and flung him out of the cock-pit. Another Mandalorian, this time a very big and muscular one, slammed him against the metal of the tank, causing him to drop the knife into the cock-pit. He punched him across the face, his nails catching Obi-Wan's skin and cutting it. Obi-Wan punched him back, and kicked him in the stomach, freeing him, and allowing him to stand. Instantly, his reflexes from his padawan training and advance classes kicked in. He kicked the man in the chest, only causing a small recoil, before using an open hand to catch the man's punch and smacking him in the nose with his knuckles. The metal gloves he wore helped slightly, because the man's nose broke, causing blood to stream down his face. The man shoved Obi-Wan back, and the lighter man slide down onto the metal, which protruded out, where the hover applications were hidden. He clung on for dear life, hoping to not slide off and fall under the tank, where, Keish could cut the engines and crush him. He caught Ahsoka, struggling to fight off Ventress with his sabre; it was too heavy for her to carry properly, and she could only duck the most simplest of strikes because of it. Jumping off, Obi-Wan headed towards them, raising his hand, calling the force to him once again. Ventress wobbled and fell, and his sabre flew out of Ahsoka's hands and into his...

He brought it crashing down onto Ventress' own.

Ahsoka turned and ran to the tank, pulling an explosive from, awkwardly, her top and pushed it down the barrel of the tank. She turned to the mandalorian that Obi-Wan was fighting earlier, and made the 'come-on then!' sign with one of her hands. The massive man turned to her instantly, and, like a bull, ran towards her, hands ready. Obi-Wan pushed Ventres back as they ran through their duel, and then he parried her next blow. Ventress spat in his eyes, causing him to jump back, rubbing it as the irritation began. "How delightful," He snarled at her.

"And now, I'm going to finish what I should have done last time!" Her blades whirled like a whirlwind, and she aimed for his shoulders. Obi-Wan parried, hoping that his sonseru ability would not be diminished by his irritated eye. It worked, and he managed to parry Ventress' attack, but he didn't see the push that followed, as she brought one of her sabres across his blade. Leaping back, far enough to allow his a moment to recover, Obi-Wan rubbed his eye again, seeing nothing but splodges in his vision. This was going to be a problem.

At that moment, the tank exploded.

Ahsoka had led the man into the torture tent, unfortunately, with lots of weapons that he could use to hurt her. Her eyes found a large club, and she turned to face the mandalorian. He was coming closer, and his eyes found the weapon in her hands, which shook slightly from the weight. He came closer, and she swung the club, missing him just. He reached over and seized one of her head-tails. Yelling in pain, she dropped the club to the ground, as the man drew blood from her head-tail, and flung her against the table. The tools scattered to the floor, and she landed hard on her back. Scrambling to her hands, she took a knife from the ground, hiding it under her body, as the man came round. He reached down and seized her throat, pulling her up at arm's length. Ahsoka brought the knife down, but he grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip on her neck.

"So full of fire," the mandalorian snarled in her face, "If you were not jedi scum, I would have claimed you."

"Good thing...I'm a jedi!" Ahsoka choked, and she kicked him in the stomach. The mandalorian yelled, and flung her onto the table, making her drop the knife. The lights in her eyes popped, as she began to fall out of conscious. There was a scrapping sound, as the mandalorian picked up the knife. This is it, she thought to herself, the end of Ahsoka Tano, padawan of Anakin Skywalker...

"AARRGH!"

The man fell forwards, a smoking hole in his back. Ahsoka stared up.

Satine was holding a gun in her hands, raised and ready to fire. Rage was burning in her blue eyes, as she fired again. The man became still, two holes smoking in his back. "Come on," she said, helping Ahsoka up, "Let's help Obi-Wan before they shoot him down!"

"Already prepared for that," Ahsoka gasped, and she detonated the bomb.

Obi-Wan just lay there, in the dirt once more, exhausted, his sabre lying a few feet away from him. The explosion had caused him and Ventress to go flying, and the rest of the mandalorians had fled away from the tank. Finally, he raised his head, his eyes streaming from the smoke. A dark figure appeared through the smoke, sabres ignited as Ventress walked calmly towards him, a smile stretching across her lips at the defenceless Jedi lying before her. Obi-Wan pulled himself towards his sabre hilt, reaching towards it as she closed in on him. She raised her blades, ready to stab him through the chest...

Anakin appeared out of no-where, blocked Ventress' attack and pushed her away. Gunships shot across the sky, as clones rained down from them. The mandalorians were caught completely off guard, most of them falling instantly, dead, as the clones bore down on them. Anakin helped Obi-Wan to his feet, taking his sabre into his other hand. Obi-Wan swayed slightly, grasping Anakin's shoulder tightly. Anakin handed him his sabre, and turned to Rex, who ran towards them, "General Skywalker! We have reports that there are enemy reinforcements coming from the north and south!"

"Tell General Tachi to send out the bombers! Stop those reinforcements coming here so we can get Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Satine out of here in time!"

"Yes general!"

Anakin led Obi-Wan towards a nearby gunship that had landed, where Ahsoka and Satine both sat, waiting. Anakin hugged the young Togruta instantly, "Hey Snips," He said, smirking, "How's things?"

"Why I ought to..." She laughed. "Fine. Now where's my sabre?" She snatched it from Anakin's belt, and ignited it. "Come on master, last one to a hundred gets to buy lunch for the next month!"

"You're on!" And they both ran into the smoke, leading the clones through the burning tents. Obi-Wan turned to Satine, who stood up. She slapped him at first, and then cried into his shoulder.

"Don't...ever...do...anything...like...that...again!" She wailed.

"I won't." Obi-Wan promised, and he let her go, "I need you to get off this planet now, Satine. I need to settle something."

"But you're hurt!"

"It doesn't matter." He looked into her eyes, "All that matters to me now is to know that you're safe."

Satine stared into his eyes, and nodded. At that moment, Cody appeared at his shoulder, saying, "Sir, I have two squads ready and waiting to receive orders!"

"Follow me Cody," Obi-Wan commanded, as Satine made to board the gunship. "Wait."

He pulled her into a kiss, holding her close to his body, not willing to let go. It lasted a life-time to Obi-Wan and Satine, but they didn't want to let go. Finally, he did, and ran, leading his clones, into the smoke.

Obi-Wan ignored the pains in his legs as he led Cody and the others after Anakin and Ahsoka. He could see the blue and green blades in front of him, and ignited his own, blocking stray lasers as they came towards him. His clones opened fire, and he could feel the warmth of the lasers from his team emanate from them. Obi-Wan paused behind a boulder, catching his breath, and waiting for the smoke to clear slightly so he could get a better view of the battle.

In front of them, as far as they could see, was a huge battle. Mandalorians were either standing or riding on their battered vehicles, trying to fire at the clones every time they moved closer. The massive tanks were well armoured against the mandalorians, and Anakin had done the right thing by commanding his troops to stay behind them and keep sheltered from the enemy. Obi-Wan could see Ventress backing off from the battle, her scarlet blades whirling and blocking the gun fire that came in her direction. "What's the plan sir?" Cody asked.

"We'll go around and cut off their retreat." Obi-Wan told him, "Try and take out their vehicles."

"Yes sir," Cody nodded, and he stood, "YOU LOT! MOVE!" And he ran, the clones following him, into the battle, through the cover of the smoke and towards the men. Obi-Wan stayed where he was, catching his breath and letting his legs rest slightly, watching what was happening.

Then his eyes found Keish slinking away, un-noticed, into a cave.

And, without thinking about it, he followed them silently.

This was the toughest battle Anakin had ever fought. He was getting tired, as the mandalorians came in massive waves towards them, yet, they were retreating. Beside him, Ahsoka was yelling her count at the top of her voice.

"Fifty five, fifty-six..."  
"Sixty-eight, sixty-nine..."

"Seventy-two..."

Anakin shoved a mandalorian away from him, as he impaled it with his sabre. He turned to see the massive tanks coming closer and closer to the enemy, a good, thing, because now they were able to close-fire the mandalorians.

"SKYWALKER!" A familiar voice erupted from behind him.

Marden was running towards him, sabre ignited, and ready. Anakin rushed to meet him, ready also. They connected, and Anakin could see the scar that he had given him when he had rescued Obi-Wan from his clutches a few weeks ago. Anakin pushed the man away, and swung his blade in an upwards fashion, which Marden dodged, before bringing his own blade down on Anakin's own. Ahsoka had abandoned the battle too, rushing towards Ventress, who cackled loudly as the young togruta struck her blades pathetically. The two jedi fought against their opponents, both tired, as well as their enemies. Anakin force-pushed Marden away, causing him to lose his sabre in the progress also. Anakin dodged Marden's blade, kicked him in the stomach, before shoving him to the ground. Clones scrambled over them as they rolled in the dirt, punches flying into all parts of their bodies, as Anakin and Marden fought like a pair of lions. Ahsoka swiped at Ventress' left sabre, causing her to lose hold. "Ha!" Ahsoka said smugly, parrying her blow, "I've gotten better Harpy!"  
"Not as good as me!"

Ventress tripped her, and aimed her blade downwards. Ahsoka rolled to the side, her padawan chain being the unlucky one as Ventress sliced it in half. Ahsoka glared at it, before screaming at her, "THAT COST ME A LOT OF MONEY YOU BANSHEE!"

Ventress wasn't cackling now, in fact, she looked scared at the angry togruta. She backed off, and ran, into the dust, and was gone, leaving Ahsoka standing in the same spot, holding her blade high, waiting for an attack that was never going to come. I won? She thought, I finally beat Ventress?

Anakin raised his hand, feeling the force build up through his arm, raising Marden off the ground, choking. Inside him, the anger and hatred he felt on the council chambers rose again, and he snarled, "Any last words?"

"Please...have...mercy!" Marden begged.

"You didn't give my master any mercy!" Anakin snapped, and he closed his hand. There was a sickening crack, and Marden fell limp, the life gone from his eyes. Anakin dropped him to the ground, and turned to find Ahsoka holding his sabre, a shocked look on her face. "What have you done?" She whispered.

Anakin could hear his blood coursing through his head, but he didn't care. Taking his sabre from her, he stared around for Obi-Wan. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Cody answered, coming towards him. "Last I saw, he was chasing a man into a cave."

Anakin bolted off through the crowd, praying that Obi-Wan wasn't going to do anything stupid.


	12. The Death of the King

**THE DEATH OF THE KING**

Anakin ran as fast as he could through the cave, hearing the sounds of the battle slowly decrease the further he went into the cave. Holding his sabre high, and allowing the light to show his the way, he suddenly came into a massive opening, with rocky spikes coming from both the ceiling and the floor of the cave. He could hear voices, and crouched low onto a ledge overlooking the area, as he could see two people, one holding a sabre high and pointing to the other.

"You are under-arrest Keish," Obi-Wan was saying. "You will come with me!"

"Like Hell I will!" Keish snarled his face half burned. "I would rather die than come with you Kenobi!"

"The clones have butchered your people because of your crimes Keish!" Obi-Wan retorted holding his sabre a little higher, but Anakin could see his arm wavering; he was too weak to even fight against even this old man. Slowly, he stood up, ready for the exact moment to act. If Obi-Wan faltered, he was the only one who could save him now. "Please Keish, surrender! And save innocent lives from being destroyed!"

"I vowed to kill you and the duchess for revenge on my son's death," Keish hissed, his hand suddenly going into his belt, where Anakin knew held a blaster or a weapon of some sort. "And I am going to do exactly that!"

He whipped out a knife, and flung it at Obi-Wan, making him duck and dodge the knife. But Keish leapt at him, and Obi-Wan was too distracted to notice him draw a blaster...

Anakin raised his hand, and cried, "NO!"

The cave ceiling shattered, and the spikes detached themselves from the ceiling. The rock fall was enough to distract both Keish and Obi-Wan, giving Anakin time to force-pull his master out of harm's way. The rocks fell, and Keish gave an almighty scream, "One day Kenobi! You will fall!"

Anakin leapt down the ledge and ran instantly to his master, who stood, brushing dirt off his arm and legs. His eyes found Anakin, who lowered his blade. "Oh, I thought it was you"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I had everything under control!" Obi-Wan thundered.

"Yeah looked like it!" Anakin snapped. Both jedi stared angrily at each other, then Obi-Wan's eyes softened, "But I am now glad you did save me." He suddenly looked back at the rocky tomb, where Keish's body lay, crumbled and destroyed, underneath. Obi-Wan suddenly picked up the blaster, and slowly placed it on top of the tomb. Then he, with help from Anakin, left the cave, to be greeted by Ahsoka and a few of the clones.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka cried relief on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine young one," Obi-Wan sighed. He suddenly felt tired, and clung tighter to Anakin's shoulder. "What I need right now is sleep."

"The gunships are ready general," Cody said, nodding. "We are ready to leave."

Obi-Wan was grateful to collapse on his bed in his chambers on the cruiser. After taking a hefty beating by Siri, he was finally left alone to rest. Obi-Wan couldn't be bother undressing, and sleep was finally coming onto him, as he lay face-down on his pillow. "Obi-Wan?"

Satine walked out of the shadows, her eyes full of tiredness too.

"Satine," He said, sitting up at the edge of the bed. She stroked his beard, before kissing his forehead. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and said, "I better get some rest."

"I'll stay with you," Satine promised him. She slowly took off his armour and lay him down, helping him move his stiff legs onto his bed. He watched her silently, as she smiled down at him. "Now, sleep." Her hands closed his eyes. Obi-Wan relaxed slightly, as her warm hand caressed his forehead softly. He could feel her warm body against his, and, as the hum of the engines from the cruiser rose, they slept, arms around each other, as the planet below them was left in the sky once more.


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

The breeze through the temple gardens was refreshing to Ahsoka, as she read through her Naboo book. The wounds she had received were almost gone; the gash on her cheek was just a light streak of orange on her skin, and the tip of her left head-tail was bandaged slightly. She turned a page of her book, suddenly finding her mind shifting to the events that had happened yesterday.

_They were at the main hanger, a massive ship standing tall and proud in front of them. Twelve senate guards and five fighters stood waiting, ready to escort the duchess away from Corusant and back to her home-planet. The council were there, as was the Chancellor, and Anakin was there too. Obi-Wan was just standing, his face sad, as the Duchess said good-bye to each of them in turn. When she came to Ahsoka, she handed her a leather box._

"_A present for you young one," She said smiling. Ahsoka opened it slowly, and found a new padawan braid, manufactured by her own hands, with help from Obi-Wan, gleaming back at her. "I wanted to give you something to remember me by, for you comforted me while we were imprisoned on that planet."_

"_I thank you duchess," Ahsoka said shakily, bowing slightly at her. The duchess smiled, and turned to Anakin._

"_And you, master Skywalker," She smiled, "I give you this." She handed him a brand new tool-kit for him to use. He just stared at it, his eyes watery as he took out a gleaming spanner. "I know that you may prefer the old tool-kit you still have, but I felt that you may require this is the future."_

"_Thank you,"_

_Finally, she turned Obi-Wan, staring into his blue eyes, as they held back tears. Her hand stroked his beard once more, and he hugged her tight. "Thank you," She whispered in his ear, before pulling away. Her eyes stared into his eyes, before kissing his lips. They ignored the gasps of the council, and, after a moment, they pulled apart. Yoda was beaming, and Mace Windu was looking slightly furious. The other council members looked ready to cry in happiness. Finally, the duchess left them, walking up the ramp into her ship, as it took off into the blue sky, the sun shining brightly._

"Hey Snips!"

Ahsoka looked up, and smiled. Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking towards her; Anakin's face stretched in a smile, Obi-Wan looking happy. Ahsoka closed her book and stood. "Well, I must say I enjoyed it while I could master," Ahsoka smiled.

"Good," Anakin laughed, placing his elbow on Obi-Wan's shoulder, making him huff slightly. "I enjoyed our little adventure, didn't you?" He shot at Obi-Wan.

"I suppose." He answered, pushing Anakin's elbow off his shoulder.

"Just remember that attachment is forbidden." Anakin reminded him, "Are you both still in contact?"

"We have decided to not keep in contact," Obi-Wan sighed, leading them back to the temple. "For our own safety and others."  
"How noble of you Great Negotiator," Anakin joked, matching his master's stride. Ahsoka giggled, and together, they walked towards the temple, the sun gleaming down on them once more...

Fin.


End file.
